The Incubus
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh and Brave Frontier meet! Yugi is a summoner in Gaia and Yami, his ever so dark unit, wants to convince his little Summoner to take him along on his quest. Wonder how he'll do that...?


The Incubus

Me: I have no idea where this came from.

Yami: What is it now?

Me: Okay, so I was playing _Brave Frontier_ one day on my I-Phone summoned a Lilith, and it evolved into a Succubus, right?

Yugi: Right.

Me: And, I was reading an entry on the succubus, right?

Yami: Where are you going with this?

Me: I was thinking of making another Puzzleshipping one-shot.

Yami: And?

Me: I read the entry, and it went like this:

_A female demon of the night that mainly feeds on human souls. Demons of the night feed on human emotions, but Succubus only toys with humans for fun. She gains their trust through granting favors and then gets pleasure from breaking that trust. No matter how long one is with her, she can't be trusted. Many male Summoners give in to her lasciviousness, despite fearing the eventual betrayal._

Me: This story is inspired by _Brave Frontier_ and the Succubus, only I change it to the male one, an incubus.

Seto: Why?

Me: Because I like YxYY, but I didn't want to make Yugi a girl, and I thought about making Yami a girl, but then, I was like 'Nahhhh!' so I switched it back to my original idea and this was born!

Yami: So?

Me: I changed a lot of it to fit what I was aiming for, but basically, Yugi is a Summoner in Grand Gaia and you are his Incubus that he summoned when he tried to find a new monster to help him on his quest. I changed up the game content a little to fit, but I think you'll like it.

Yami: Is it a…?

Me:…yes. It is a lemon.

Yugi: It isn't…

Me: No! It isn't like Mou Hitori no Boku or The Darker Side of Me, though I do need to write the sequels to those…anyways, for those of you who have played _Brave Frontier_, which I do not own, you may appreciate this. Those of you who haven't…I should just tell you now that you are missing out on a great game…at least, in my opinion. For those of you who have played it, you may recognize the content, but if it isn't to your liking, I apologize.

_**Warning: This is a lemon! If you don't like lemons, skip the part between the bold heading! You have been warned!**_

Yami: Oh, I will like this.

Me: I know you will. Let us begin!

* * *

><p>The Incubus<p>

In the land of Great Gaia, there were many strong heroes born to be Summoners to help save their land against the Gods that began to turn their backs on their people. Instead of using their powers for good, they began to use their powers to harm the people and forcibly take control. In this land, a hero was chose to save the land from the Gods. This hero would not be an ordinary Summoner, one who had been trained for many years at a time. No, this one would have raw, untrained talent. This young hero would be the one to save everyone in Gaia, and eventually save the world.

~Morgan: Kagan Desert~

A young boy braced himself as another magic attack nearly knocked him off his feet. The heat of the magic was suffocating, but he knew he had to continue. If he didn't, all his progress would be for nothing. The boy gritted his teeth as one of his units took a nasty hit.

The boy wasn't actually a boy. His name was Yugi Motou. He had a round, cherubic face, with large amethyst eyes that only added in to making him look young. In reality, he was 16 and traveling in Grand Gaia to save the world. He had unusual tri-color, star-shaped hair, the base being ebony, but traced in amethyst; he had blonde bangs that framed his cherubic face, again adding to false sense of youth, but by the determination in his eyes, you could see the wisdom from years of training. He wore the basic Summoner's garb: button-up shirt, black pants, brown boots, and small light charm on his neck, signaling his base element he was naturally born with and fought best with: Pure Light. He also had various charms on his wrists, some around his neck, and some in the small satchel he carried with potions and many other battle materials in.

Sweat poured down his face as he tried enduring the heat of the Burning Desert. Scorching sand kept blowing into his eyes, making it hard to see his target, but he knew she was there. In front of him, a Warlock named Liza laughed at him. She was sitting of a broomstick and was dressed in a red dress with a dangerously low hanging neck line. Various skulls adorned her witch hat and decorated her flared out skirt. She waved her hand, and many little goblins attacked Yugi and his unit.

"Ryou, quick! Use you Halcion Hack!"

Ryou, a boy with snow white hair and doe brown eyes, nodded at Yugi and sprinted forward, 8 swords of light following him as he ran at Liza. His full name and title was Eight Blade Ryou of the Light, because of the eight blades of light he used in combat. He was dressed in simple clothes, even though his power was one-of-a-kind: a white shirt and brown pants that were held up by a small strip of leather, along with brown boots. He jumped into the air and thrust out his hand, sending his eight blades slicing down through all four goblins.

"Now, Joey, use your Thunder Execution!"

Warrior Joseph of the Thunder, or Joey, had a bandana on his head that was pushing back some of his blonde hair, was wearing simple training clothes: loose yellow shirt, blue pants under a large black kilt, and metal boots. Ribbons were wrapped around his hands, which gripped a large sword in his hands. With a war cry, he ran forward and brought his sword up in a large ark, but didn't hit Liza. Instead, lighting crashed around him and struck Liza, making her scream. Joey jumped back before she could tear into him. Liza growled and waved her hand, shooting fireballs at him, but he dodged every single one of them.

"Malik! Get her with Raging Needle!"

Malik, Water Warrior of the Zephu tribe, struck, quick as lighting, using his spear to jab at Liza five times in succession, and before she could even blink, he was back in front of Yugi, protecting him. Unlike the other two, Malik wore silver armor tinted with blue, the mark of the Zephu tribe on his helmet. He held his spear protectively across Yugi's chest, shielding him. "You got a plan for this Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, narrowly dodging another fireball. "Yeah. We need to get her now while she's weak. If my other 3 units can get her, we'll finally clear this area."

"Alight. I'll protect you while until I recharge. Take her out!"

Yugi smiled. "You got it!" He turned back to the battle. "Tristan! Great Beheading, now!"

Bandit Tristan of the Earth was a bandit from a ruined empire. He wore animal skin on his thighs and tight brown silk pants. His shirt was tan, but only covered one shoulder. He also wore chains on his ankles and wrists, and carried a large axe on his back. He let out a battle cry and swung his axe with deadly precision, knocking Liza off of her broomstick, which Tristan then cut into pieces. Liza was enraged that her precious broomstick was broken, so she stood up and raised both hands. "_Eruption!"_ She shouted, her charms flashing wildly. Giant columns of flames overwhelmed everyone, making them all scream. Yugi dropped to his knees; the flames were too strong for him to handle.

"R-Rebecca, p-please. Heal us." Yugi coughed. His vision began to fade. The Eruption had been very powerful and very hot. Yugi felt like his throat was closing up on him. Rebecca, a blonde Priest of Water, wearing blue and white silk robes, waved her scepter, letting cooling water wash over everyone, healing their injuries and giving back their strength. Liza saw this and screamed in rage, her new target being Rebecca. "Take this Priest! _Fire Explosion!"_ A giant fireball seemed to materialize about Rebecca. The Priest didn't see it coming until it was too late. The fireball engulfed her in flames, making her scream revert back to her spirit form. Yugi screamed as well. For each unit he summoned, he used some of his elemental magic _and a_ bit of his own energy. Every time one of his units reverted back, it hurt him like he was struck by the attack directly.

Malik growled, his helmet having fallen off during the attack. His platinum blonde hair was covered in soot and matted against his forehead. "Damnit! Yugi, how much longer until she's dead?!"

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. Being a Summoner, he was able to see his enemy's magic and life energy levels. He opened his eyes. "One more strong attack and she's through! Duke, please! Use your Aurora Flash!"

Duke, the Silent Blade Wielder of the Darkness, swiftly and silently sprinted towards Liza. He swung his sword and sliced through her middle, a large aura of darkness surrounded them, momentarily leaving everyone in the dark until Duke padded silently back, Liza's dark energy purifying until it was light energy, and went to Yugi, who enclosed it into his Summoner's Book.

He flipped to the section on fire as a new entry filled in for Liza.

_Warlock Liza_

_**Stats:**_

_Base Attack: 405_

_Base Defense: 405_

_Base Health Energy: 1,260_

_Base Rec: 445_

_**Info:**_

_Rarity: Level 2_

_Element: Fire_

_Maximum Strength Level: 30_

_History:_ _A magician from the ruined Agni Empire, her primary task in the imperial army was suppressing demons. Her fire magic was extremely potent against opposing elements, but she was never able to go beyond what she learned in books. Her struggle is recorded in her diary which also holds all of her magical knowledge, making it valuable for research even today._

Yugi closed his book. "We did it! We made it through the Kagan Desert and cleared it of all monsters!" His unit cheered along with him, whooping and clapping. Kagan Desert was the very first land he entered when he made it to Morgan, and Yugi and his unit had fought through many hard battles to finally get out. Even though it was hard, it was rewarding to know that area was safe.

Yugi was what many people in Gaia called a Summoner, and a very powerful one at that. Being a Summoner, he was able to summon units from the six different elements to help him: Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Dark. There were many different units with different abilities that fell under each category, and Yugi was determined not only to capture and evolve them all, if they could evolve, but he was also on a quest to free Grand Gaia. He was chosen by a god himself to help him on his travels, and during that time, he was able to conquer and capture these units to help him on his quest.

He traveled with his strongest unit so far, which was composed of Eight Blade Ryou, Thunder Warrior Joey, Malik, Water Warrior from the Zephu Tribe, Bandit Tristan, from the Earth, and Duke, the Silent Swordsman of the Dark. Not only were these six Yugi's strongest unit, they were also his best friends. It wasn't uncommon for Summoners to befriend their units, but the bond that Yugi had with his friends was beyond anything they had ever seen.

"So," Duke said pulling off his hat. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well," Yugi said, wiping sweat off his brow. "We've reached the end of the Desert, so we'll take a break near the oasis." He pointed to a large shaded area not too far from where they were at. "After that, I'll summon up some more units to maybe fuse with you guys, or I might keep them if they're strong or rare."

Another ability that came with being a Summoner was the fact that he could summon units if he gained enough Honor from his battles. But, Yugi had no control over what units he summoned; it was all random, and all he could do was either keep them and train them, or fuse them into his other units to make them stronger.

Ryou pulled out a map. "Judging by the map, the closest place for the summon is a small cave near the Oasis. After that, we need to head to Breeze Beach."

Yugi nodded and looked up at the sky. "You guys go ahead and rest. It's getting dark, so I'll do the summoning now before too many Dark Nymphs or Spirits come out."

Joey nodded. "Alright. But be careful. You know that stronger Dark monsters are more likely to be summoned at this time."

Yugi just waved it off. "I'll be fine. Remember, I can summon a unit in less than 5 seconds. No monster will get the best of me."

Malik ruffled his head. "Alright. Just be careful."

Yugi straightened his hair back, pouting slightly. "You guys as well."

* * *

><p>~Summoning Cave~<p>

Yugi drew the summoning circle and sat in front of it. There were specific rules for the Summoning, and if they weren't followed, Yugi could be seriously hurt or even be killed.

He got into lotus position and closed his eyes, concentrating on the raw spirit energy around him, trying to draw it into the circle. He felt many spirits lurking around, but none were close to his circle to be drawn in. He pushed some of his energy into it, calling whatever monster he could to his circle. He suddenly jerked. Something was there, and it was putting up a big fight. Whatever it was, it was powerful. Yugi poured more of his power into the summoning. 'Must…concentrate!' He felt the gates open, and the unit began taking shape. Yugi waited until he felt the door completely open and felt the monster take shape. He opened his eyes as the monster was finally trapped in his circle. He waited for the thing to take shape…and gasped once it did.

Crimson eyes seemed to glow and cut through the darkness of the cave. A confident smirk played across a handsome tan face. Sharp features then made themselves known as the being came into focus. A slim, albeit muscular body, slowly sauntered forward until he was at center circle, facing Yugi. Yugi locked eyes with the man and was immediately drawn to handsome the creature in front of him.

There were some similarities, like the odd shape of the hair, but that was it. This creature was about a head taller than Yugi, with crimson eyes and the same crimson tracing the edges of his hair. An angular face, strong jawline, and lightly muscled body also set the two apart. Also, the clothes he wore were different. Instead, the creature wore tight, black leather pants, no shirt, leather boots, and an open vest to show off the muscular chest. Two large leather wings seemed to take up the entire span of the cave. Yugi suddenly licked his dry lips, not noticing how the creature's crimson eyes watched the small appendage flick out. Yugi felt the air in the cave lower a couple of degrees. This monster had to have been a Dark creature.

Yugi's book instantly flipped open, and the pages rapidly turned until they reached a certain page near in the back, which began to fill with information. A picture appeared, but it didn't look like the man: it looked like the classic succubus he had heard many times before.

A classic incubus was usually a man who was very pale and had deep blue or green eyes. They had the wings, but their outfit consisted of an old-fashioned corset for men and black trousers, along with black shin high boots. Yugi read the page of the book that was filled in first, making sure to keep his energy constant so that the creature couldn't escape.

_Incubus_

_Stats:_

_Base Attack: 679_

_Base Defense: 679_

_Base Health Energy: 1,735_

_Base Rec: 686_

_Info:_

_A male demon of the night that is the counterpart to the Succubus that mainly feeds on human souls. Demons of the night feed on human emotions, but an Incubus, like the Succubus, will only toy with humans for fun. Like many, he gains their trust through granting favors and then gets pleasure from breaking that trust. No matter how long one is with him, he can't be trusted. Many female Summoners give in to his handsomeness, despite fearing the eventual betrayal._

Yugi forced himself to look away and read the pages in his book, making sure to keep his guard up. He gasped when an entirely new page was created, and had information specifically on the creature in front of him. Yugi knew this creature was very rare, not only because he had his own page, but because Yugi could literally _taste_ the sheer power this demon had.

_Yami_

_Stats:_

_Base Attack: 4,779_

_Base Defense: 3,879_

_Base Health Energy: 6,000_

_Base Rec: 3,786_

_Info:_

_Rarity: Level 5_

_Element: Dark_

_Maximum Strength: 75_

_History: A powerful male demon of the night that mainly feeds on human souls. Demons of the night feed on human emotions, but he only toys with humans who have unclean hearts for fun. He usually sticks with pure hearted Summoners, though many are unable to tame him for long, so he's mainly a free spirit. He gains the trust of impure hearts through granting favors and then gets sick pleasure from breaking that trust and smashing it to pieces. No matter how long one has him in their grasp, he can't be trusted with those who he deems unclean. Many female Summoners give in to his utter dominance, power, looks, and charm, despite fearing the eventual betrayal. He is known throughout Gaia to have a partner in crime who is even more powerful and cunning than him, but it is mostly rumor and myth. Whether or not if this is true fact has yet to have been confirmed._

* * *

><p>Yugi gasped, slightly in fear and slightly in awe. 'If this is really the creature of legend, adding him to my Unit could make me unstoppable! I could clear all these lands and free those people in no time!' He then frowned. 'But, the book says many don't have him tamed for long, and that he goes after female Summoners. This may just be a waste of my time.' He looked up at the man and was nearly caught in his gaze again. 'But it won't hurt to try.'<p>

The Incubus, Yami, stared at the new Summoner with interest. It didn't take his powers to figure out how utterly pure this boy in front of him. Not only because his base element was Light, but because of his looks and the air about him. Snow white skin, pale pink lips, cherubic face and petite and lithe body, although with all the training and battles he'd been in, Yami knew this boy had some muscle to him.

Honestly, he already had it set in his mind that he would go with him. He was tired of all the females that had managed to summon him and try to seduce him, even though he was much stronger and seduced them back. But he never did anything with them; simply put a spell on their mind to make them think he _had _done…certain activities with them.

But this boy was different, so pure, innocent, and very powerful, his power almost passing Yami's! But, the boy was still below him by a good quantity, and Yami planned to use only what was necessary to get what he wanted.

If he was going with the boy, he might as well enjoy it.

With another smirk, Yami finally spoke. "Hello, dear Summoner. As you have noticed, I am world-renowned Incubus Yami. Since you have summoned me, I shall accompany you on your journey."

Yugi blinked, shocked. "I-I thought you weren't easily tamed. Why have you agreed to come with me so suddenly?"

Yami's smirk didn't falter. "Because, as you know, it takes a high concentration of power to even pull me through the gates, let alone bring me out. I can see that you have more wisdom, power, and experience than most Summoners, and I like that." He winked. "Not to mention, I've never been in the presence of such a cute little Summoner."

Yami's felt his arousal begin to grow as the boy blushed heavily and looked away. "T-Thank you," he said softly. Yami slowly stepped out of the circle and approached Yugi, crouching down to get on his level. "Why are you so nervous? I am not going to harm you."

Yugi still didn't look at him. "B-Because I've always dreamed of m-meeting you, but I always assumed I was too weak. And now that you are here, I don't know what to say." Now that Yugi knew who he was, he had remembered all the stories his grandfather had told him from his travels as a Summoner and the stories and units he had encountered.

Yami stared at him oddly. Yugi looked down under his gaze. "Why are you staring at me?"

'12? Maybe 13?' Yami thought to himself. Out loud, he said. "My Summoner, how old are you?"

"E-Eighteen. Why?" Yugi began to tense up in case the man decided to hurt him.

_**LEMON BEGINS HERE!**_

Yami grinned, a leer coming to his eyes as he lifted Yugi's chin and leaned in, his lips mere inches from Yugi's. "Relax," he licked his lips. "Just enjoy what I have to offer you." And with that, Yami closed the short distance and kissed Yugi's soft lips. Yugi was shocked at this, but soon found himself entranced by the Incubus and slowly falling victim to the kiss. Yugi eventually closed his eyes and pressed back, letting his lips move with Yami's. Yami groaned lightly in want as he tasted Yugi's soft lips, his taste pure as his heart; he tasted like sugar and vanilla, and odd combination, but a welcome one at that. Yugi moaned as he tasted Yami, letting the taste of cinnamon and an odd taste of caramel, but Yugi didn't care. All he cared about was Yami and his kiss.

Yami let the slow kiss continue for a little longer before he decided he wanted more from Yugi. He slowly licked Yugi's lip and nibbled at his bottom lips. Yugi gasped into the kiss, giving Yami the chance to thrust his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yami moaned a little as he tasted more of Yugi's sweet cavern, his lust growing to new heights as he heard Yugi moan loudly at feeling the wet appendage stroking everything in his mouth.

Yami withdrew and pulled away, letting Yugi catch his breath. Yami watched in interest as Yugi panted heavily, his face flushed and his eyes slightly glazed over, though they were filled with lust and passion. Yami smirked.

The spell was complete. Yugi was completely his.

Even if Yugi decided he had no need for Yami and released him (though Yami doubted that. Even a rookie Summoner wouldn't be daft enough to release him) he wouldn't be able to leave. Yami himself had to have the desire to leave.

No matter what Yugi did, Yami would always stay with him.

And lucky for Yugi, Yami's services didn't end at what they were going to do in this cave.

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and kissed him again, this time letting his other hand began to rip through the buttons of his shirt, then just completely ripped it off. Yugi shivered as the cold air of the cave assaulted his bare chest. Yami plunged his tongue back into Yugi's mouth, slowly laying him down on the cool floor. He growled slightly as he felt Yugi push back against his tongue, trying to fight for dominance. He whimpered though as Yami's utter dominance forced his tongue back into his own mouth. Yami's hand, the one that had just been messing with his shirt, began to unbutton his pants and grasped the hardening length he was rewarded with. Yugi made a noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a moan. Yami smirked and released Yugi's lips, starting to nip at the pale neck, loving Yugi's numerous gasps and moans. "My, my. How responsive little one. Your cries are driving me crazy," Yami whispered against his neck. Yugi whimpered as Yami sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. "I see I've found a very sensitive spot, didn't I?" Yami said as he licked at the spot, the hand around Yugi's length slowly beginning to stroke it. Yugi arched his back and jerked his hips up, wanting to feel more of the Incubus's touch. Though he enjoyed it, Yugi was confused. 'I don't normally act like this, even around the pretty female monsters, like the harpies, or the dancers, the sylphs, even the healers didn't make me act like this. Nor any male monster either for that matter.' Now, Yugi knew he was bi, so he should have known that he would feel attracted to this man, but not even the most handsome or prettiest of monsters could ever make his arousal spike like it was now. 'So why him?' Yugi briefly thought as Yami began nipping at his pale chest. Yugi made small sounds of approval as Yami began kissing his chest. The older man kissed his way to Yugi's nipple, and pulled the bud into his mouth, sucking softly. Yugi tangled his hands into Yami's hair. Yami continued to sick on the nipple until it was hard. He switched targets to the other nub and grinned in hearing Yugi's high pitched moans. He strained his ears though when Yugi was making a new sort of sound. Yami pulled away from the now red nipple and chuckled at Yugi's whine of protest. "What was that little one?"

Yugi blushed heavily. "I-I want more."

Yami's eyes widened a bit before he smirked and kissed Yugi a little more roughly. "As you command little one."

Yugi threw back his head and nearly screamed when Yami began to stroke his hard member faster, and jerked it in hurried movements. He tried to thrust his hips to match his movements, but Yami's touch was just too much for him. He just settled for lying back against the cold floor of the cave to accept the heated touch on his member. He was so hot it was beginning to burn, but the good kind of burn. He screamed when Yami ran his thumb over the silt of his sex. That felt _so good! _

Yami's arousal rose to higher heights as his little one writhed under him. He couldn't wait to be inside him, and hearing the by call out his name in ecstasy. If Yugi thought this was pleasure, just wait until he found out what else Yami had in store for him.

Yugi was constantly crying out under Yami, so he was confused when the other man stopped and just looked at him. Yugi gently pushed his hips up, signaling his need. "Why did you stop?"

Yami just chuckled. "Don't worry Little One. You'll enjoy this next part." Yami said softly as he pulled Yugi's pants and underwear down, exposing him. Yugi was beautiful in Yami's eyes, with his small, lithe body and slim build from what Yami guessed was from many hard battles and harsh training. His eyes drank Yugi's form as his erection ached within his tight leather pants. Yami needed more of him and needed his fill now before he couldn't control himself.

Ducking down, Yami engulfed the tip of Yugi's member and swirled his tongue around the tip, making Yugi cry out in pleasure. Yugi wanted to buck up, to feel more of that heat, but Yami held him down. He flicked his tongue around the tip and slowly took him down a little farther, looking up at Yugi's pleasured form. His (Yugi) face was flushed and his head thrashed back and forth, while his mouth had fallen open, moans and gasps falling out of his mouth almost continuously. Yami chuckled around Yugi's length, making Yugi cry out. Yami chuckled again and took Yugi all the way to the hilt, scraping his teeth lightly over the shaft. Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed. He had never been on a high like this; Yami's touches were doing something strange to him, but it was welcome.

Yami himself took great pleasure in hearing Yugi's cries above him. The little one tasted so sweet, and Yami just couldn't contain himself. He looked up through his eyelashes at Yugi's expression as he gave a powerful suck. He watched Yugi's back arch and his eyes shoot open. Yami chuckled around the flesh in his mouth. Yugi was so vocal and responsive. Yami knew he would have a great time with Yugi.

Yami felt Yugi tense under him, and knew he was close to releasing. He pulled away from the young one and began jerking his member in hurried movements. "Come for me Yugi." He purred. Yugi arched his back as his finger tried to find a purchase in the ground.

Yugi thrashed even more wildly as Yami sped up and jerked him off. He had never had time for intimacy because of the times he spent training. He had had so much pent up frustration, his body was ultra-sensitive, and he could only obey Yami's wishes as he screamed his orgasm.

Yami grinned at Yugi, who had his eyes closed and panted heavily, and decided enough was enough. He pushed three of his fingers into Yugi's mouth. "Suck," he commanded simply. Yugi, too far gone in his pleasure, could only comply as he took the digits into his mouth and began sucking and licking without much thought. Yami shuddered at the action and focused on removing his own clothes, saying a simple spell that removed his own clothes, hissing slightly as his painful erection was free. He removed his fingers from Yugi's mouth and gently rubbed one around the muscles of his entrance to loosen it.

Slowly, so he didn't hurt the young one, he pushed his finger into the tight entrance, slowly moving it in and out. Yugi had winced as the finger slid in; it hadn't really hurt. But it certainly felt weird. After a couple more twists and moves, Yami removed the finger, only to push back in adding another finger. Yugi cried out slightly. This one _did_ actually hurt. Yami leaned up and started sucking on his nipple, using his free hand to tweak his free one, giving him some type of distraction from the pain. It must have worked because Yugi began to moan and push back against the fingers. Yami finally added the third and final finger, splaying them inside Yugi. Yugi cried out again and let some tears leak out. "Yugi," Yami said gently. "You need to relax." He leaned up and licked the tears away. Yugi whimpered in pain. "It hurts," he whispered. Yami stroked his member. "I know Yugi, but you have to relax, or it'll hurt more." Yami gave another nip to Yugi's chest. Yugi's face scrunched up in pain as he forced his body to relax. Yami began moving all three finger's around Yugi's passage, trying to find his sweet spot. He grinned when Yugi jerked and swore loudly, knowing he had found it, and decided that Yugi was prepared enough. So, he removed his fingers, making Yugi groan, and coated his fingers in some of Yugi's release from earlier, using it as lubricant for his own need. Lining himself up, he gripped Yugi's hips and slowly pushed in until he was in to the hilt. He grimaced as Yugi whimpered and more tears leaked down his beautiful face. "Yugi," he hissed, using all his resistance not to simply pound into the boy. "Are you alright?"

Yugi shook his head. He thought it would hurt, but this was just downright painful. Yami was big, huge in fact, and Yugi couldn't help but whimper as his body tried to reject it.

Slowly, (agonizingly) Yugi's body slowly relaxed and he adjusted to Yami's size, letting out a breath he didn't know he had taken. Yami, seeing this, licked away the tears. "Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded and thrusted his hips up slightly. Yami pulled out of Yugi slightly and pushed back into him. He stared very slowly, and gently, so that he didn't hurt Yugi. Yes, he did want the boy very much, and wanted to boy to trust him, but it wouldn't do very well if Yami went too fast and hurt Yugi even more now would it?

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and moaned slightly in pleasure. The pain had ebbed away a little while ago and he felt ready for more. He thrusted his hips up, making Yami slide into him even deeper than before. Yami understood the message and increased his pace. Yugi moaned and arched up, to which Yami had slid in deeper, and pulled Yami into another kiss. Their tongues danced and battled as Yami thrusted into Yugi harder. Yugi suddenly pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud scream, back arching deliciously. His fingers dug into Yami's back as Yami grinned and began to pound into that spot. Scream after scream fell from Yugi's lips over and over and over as stars flashed before his eyes. It felt so wonderful. The incubus was driving him wild with his touch and his thick length driving in and out of him sent his lust to high places. Just the thought of that thick shaft filling him, completing him made him try even harder to meet the frantic thrusts. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Yami groaned in pleasure and felt his release bearing down on him and reached down to stroke Yugi's member in time with his frantic thrusts. Yugi screamed Yami's name as Yami shouted out for Yugi as they came together. Yami collapsed onto Yugi and the two panted harshly as they came down from their orgasms. Yami's strength returned quickly, enough for him to pull out of Yugi and roll to lay beside him. He pulled the younger into his arms as Yugi's eyes drooped. "Sleep," Yami commanded gently. Yugi just yawned and closed his eyes, quickly going to sleep. Unconsciously, well, maybe consciously, Yugi snuggled a bit closer to Yami, nuzzling his face into the older man's (monster's) chest. Yami chuckled. _'How cute,'_ he thought to himself, smiling down at the sleeping boy. A few minutes wouldn't kill the hom; Yami would get him out of the cave and back to his friends eventually. Once the boy had rested just enough for them to assume normal fatigue for the day, then Yami would help him back.

But their fun wouldn't end here. No, there was much more that Yami had in store for Yugi, so much more.

With a lazy smirk, Yami looked down at Yugi's sleeping face before looking up at the ceiling of the cave. _'Just wait til Atemu hears about this,' _he thought with a lazy smile.

Me: And there you have it. Sorta _Brave Frontier,_ and sorta Puzzleshipping.

Yami: *severe nosebleed*

Joey: Uh…I think Yami's bleeding out…all over the floor, and ew! It's all over my shoes! Shouldn't someone help him?

Me: I would, but y'know, give him a minute to clean up his nose.

Yami: *bleeding profusely from nose*

Joey: I think he's dying from blood loss.

Me: Uh...someone clean that up for me?

Bakura: Get the shrimp to do it.

Me: Don't call him a shrimp!

Bakura: *eye roll* Fine. Get _Yugi _to go do it.

Me: Well, where's Yugi?

Joey: Atemu showed up near the end and demanded a sequel with him in it.

Me: Didn't you read the last line? Or the hint near the middle? Of course Atemu's gonna be in a sequel!

Atemu: Really?

Me: Of course! Besides, I wouldn't have put those hints in there if a sequel wasn't planned.

Atemu: Yay!

Me: So, if you're interested, look for the sequel to this story sometime soon. It'll be called: _The Incubus and The Dark King _or _The Summoner and his two Dark Loves…_or something to that effect. I don't know. Vote on the two names, or submit one if you think of a good name.

Bakura: And?

Me: I may extend on this and do different pairings for it, but don't expect that. I might not even do it. And, for those of you ready to kill me, I will update…soon! I promise. So, as always, read and review! And Sorry if the whole smut seemed a bit raunchy, but it kinda goes along with Yami's character so...y'know. But again, tell me what you think and watch for a sequel!


End file.
